Brother in Unexpected Places
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mokuba calls Yugi and friends after Seto gets in a car accident and the poor boy had no one else to go to. Racing to the hospital the gang finds him crying really hard and a need for comfort of an older sibling. rest of summary inside


**Arashi: Here is a new one-shot that seems like a cute idea. The idea Mokuba has another brother that's part of the gang. Another person he could look up to when Kaiba is to busy.**

**I don't even own Yugioh at all. **

Mokuba calls Yugi and friends after Seto gets in a car accident and the poor boy had no one else to go to. Racing to the hospital the gang finds him crying really hard and a need for comfort of an older sibling. Mokuba automatically runs to Jou's arms for the familiar comfort he gets with Seto. Jou comforts the boy the best to his ability not realizing the boy sees him as an older brother.

* * *

Brother in Unexpected Places

The boy stares at the brunette feeling hurt. His pain grey eyes look away as he whispers. "Do you really have to go on this trip Big Brother?"

Seto didn't look at Mokuba as he finishes packing the last of his things for the business trip that came up. He did promise the boy they'll do something as brothers. He answers blankly with hint of warmth in his voice. "Mokuba I'll make it up to you once I get back."

Mokuba nods replying mentally, 'that's what you say every time but it's never true.' He could never tell the older man that. He didn't want appear to be weak or needy. It's bad enough where he always gets kidnap by some villain or someone that wants revenge on Kaiba. He has to have someone to save him. The raven smiles quickly hoping the other wouldn't notice the disappointment in his voice. "Have a good trip Seto."

He watch with a brave look as Seto gets in the car. He didn't stop until the car is out of sight with his older brother inside. He gazes behind him to the mansion letting out a sigh. A part of him hopes Seto will put the time to spend time with him when he comes back. A voice speaks doubtfully in his mind.

"_Like that would happen. Remember the time he promised we could go to the beach but the phone rang to have the computers crash. Or the time we suppose to have a family dinner but he arrive after our bedtime. He's not going to remember Mokuba. Just give it up. It's not worth the pain its putting us through."_

Mokuba sigh trailing back into the house not wanting to admit the voice in his mind is right. It hurts every time Seto promise they are going to do something but it never happens. He settles for watching some TV hoping it would take him away. He yawns falling fast asleep dreaming of the old times where Seto actually smiled and played with him. He missed being called "Mokie" as Seto calls him affectionately.

* * *

Mokuba groans as a pair of hands shakes his shoulder to wake him up. He pouts slightly wondering what the big deal is. He blinks to see one of the maids gazing at him sadly as one of the butler talks on the phone. He couldn't ask what's wrong as yawn escapes. His mouth drops wide open at the words, "Master Seto, car accident, Hospital."

He starts to shake putting the pieces together. Seto must have gotten in horrible accident now he's in the hospital. Who can he call to take him in while Seto is in the hospital? The list of friends for Seto is rather short. The boy quivers and gaze imploringly at the people around him. Sure they employees around the mansion but that didn't mean that's the comfort he wants.

Not even thinking Mokuba wait till the phone is busy dialing a number that came to his mind the game shop that's run by Yugi's Grandfather. He hops from one foot to the other as the phone rings. Tears sting at the corner of his eyes. Trembles goes down his young back as the familiar voice reaches through the fog in his mind and ears.

"Hello?"

He manages to croak out one name to that came to his mind. "Jou, help me please."

* * *

Jou furrows his brows on the other line wondering what's wrong with the boy. The blond about to ask Mokuba what's the problem when the tearful reply reaches his ears.

"Seto…has been in a car accident. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Please help me. I'm going to see him...at the hospital. I…would…Like to have some people familiar…there with me."

Jou answers reassuringly not even seeing Yugi standing besides him. "I'll be there as fast I can Mokuba. Let me tell the others."

He waits till the boy hangs up first. He sigh wonder how the brunette got in the accident. Kaiba may not be his favorite person but he has the sweet little brother who adores him. Jou understands the feeling of being an older sibling even though he hardly sees his own sister. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as the sight of Yugi standing besides him. He waits with an expectant look. The blond didn't bother to stare around to know most of the occupations gazing at him.

He answers blankly getting his shoes on wanting to see how Mokuba is coping. "Kaiba is in the hospital."

He left as soon the words pass his lips before rushing out of the shop not even hearing the shouts from the others. All he cares about is making sure Mokuba is alright. The boy seems to be bordering hysteria or something. He runs all the way to the hospital making it there several minutes before the rest of the gang.

Mokuba gazes up as the sight of Jou rushes in through the doors. Tears begin to fall as he rushes at the blond. He breaks down in his arms once feeling the warmth around him. Never been so scared in his life, Mokuba clings to Jou as if his life depends on it. His cries muffle against the warm chest.

Jou sighs rubbing the boy's back comfortingly as Yugi and the gang enters the hospital out of breath. They took in the scene before them feeling bad for the younger Kaiba. Yugi goes to the nurse asking some questions about Kaiba only to have the answer to wait for the doctor. He sighs sitting next to his best friend who continue to hold Mokuba murmuring softly as an older brother would.

Everyone wait a couple of hours for the doctor to come. Ryou leans against Bakura sleepily ignoring the fake threats direct at him. Yugi plays a small game of duel monsters against Atemu. Mai kept Marik and Malik on their toes with a simple game of twenty one. Anzu, Honda and Duke kept an eye out for the doctor. Mokuba slept restlessly tearstains on his cherubic cheeks. Jou didn't mind the wait on his lap rocking the boy even though he's asleep.

A tall man comes out looking worn gazing a

round to see a group of people surrounding the raven child in the blond teen's arms. He watches them gaze at him with expectant looks in their eyes. He asks tiredly, "Are you here for Seto Kaiba?"He watches the smaller of the tri-color hair boys answer for the whole group. "Yes. Is he alright?"

The doctor gives a soft chuckle smiling tiredly, "He'll be fine though he's going to have a hard time walking for a couple months. His right leg is badly damage but it will heal with time. He'll stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks for observation."

Jou smiles not quite wanting to wake the sleeping boy but figure he might want to hear the good news. He gently shakes the boy's shoulder to wake him up. He whispers softly, "your older brother is alright Mokie."

Mokuba's eyes widen at the nickname passing the teen's lips. His lip quivers as he whispers back. "Thanks for being with me, Jou. I bet your sister is lucky to have a big brother like you…"Jou answers gruffly, "I can be there for you Mokuba if you want."

Mokuba nods slipping off the blond teen's lap taking his hand dragging him to see Seto. He didn't bother to pay attention to the slight annoyed look in the brown orbs at all. He didn't expect to find another brother in the most unexpected places. Sure he considers Yugi and the others as family but the blond he wasn't sure how to put him. He smiles widen at the sight of Seto lying on the bed fast asleep. He murmurs, "Big brother you are alright. I have another brother I found in the most unexpected place."

Jou blinks not quite sure how to take the boy's words. He watches Kaiba shift in the hospital bed for a few minutes. He gazes at Mokuba thinking about the words. He rushes over like he would with Serenity if she called him for help. He does consider the boy to be a younger brother. In a way he found a littler brother in the most unexpected place he'd ever thought or seen, Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of the billionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp and his least favorite person in the world.

* * *

**Arashi: Well its finish at least. ^^ I know I feel bad for what happen to Seto but it's only for plot Reasons only. Think it's interesting to see the closeness between Jou and Mokuba similar to brothers. Please read and review**


End file.
